


Turn On The Light

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Or...turn on the love? How sappy can this be? Keith and Lance spend a cute little moment together.Oneshot/drabble





	Turn On The Light

"Hey," Keith said. He had spent awhile with Lance, just talking to him, just hanging out and actually having a really nice time. For once, I mean. Because usually the two of them got into shit with each other. Now they'd spent such a long time just talking and joking, cuddling too, that he himself hadn't even noticed that the sun had started to go down. 

"Hm?"

"Can you turn on the lights for me? Please?"

Keith didn't want to get up. The couch was comfortable. Plus, he was under blankets too. 

"I don't need to," Lance said suddenly. Uh, did he not see the sunset and how dark the apartment was getting? Maybe not. "...you're the only light I need in my life."

Wow. Keith blushed. That was really cute. 

"Lance babe, I can't see."

Way to ruin the moment. 


End file.
